


Confession

by starshinedown



Series: Ten Quotes Challenge [1]
Category: Twilight - Meyer
Genre: 10 Quotes Challenge, Gen, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshinedown/pseuds/starshinedown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward finally says it, out loud.</p><p>Written for the 10_quotes community on LiveJournal. From their profile page: "The deal is to pick a pairing/character of your choice, and write 10 fics about them. BUT, the twist is you have to write them around the specific prompts you have chosen, which are quotes from the AFI's current list of 100 Greatest Movies."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I own...a mighty fine collection of novels that other people have written.

**Confession**

Carlisle's implacable calm did nothing to soothe his nerves. Normally the older vampire's zen-like presence was a balm for Edward, but at the moment he was so tightly wound not even his father figure could tamp down his energy.

The blond doctor smiled softly. His thoughts were hopeful, and filled with disjointed images of Edward finally finding happiness, worry for Edward, and concern for the human girl who'd become a part of his son's life.

He paced the well-appointed office, all nervous energy and confusion. He'd come to talk to Carlisle at the hospital to escape the prying ears of their family at the house. It was a conversation that needed as much privacy as he could manage. Right at the moment, he knew he couldn't deal with Rosalie's derisive thoughts. She was so _angry_ with him, for the danger she thought he was putting the family in, that being anywhere near her unbearable. He was already agitated; his "sister" would help nothing.

"All I know is that I'm obsessed, infatuated. Carlisle, it's not healthy, how I feel."

_Son_. Carlisle hesitated.

Edward was hard pressed to ignore the older vampire's thoughts as he decided how to voice what he wanted to say.

"Edward, tell me. "Do you love her?"

He stopped, considering. How much did he want to share? How much could he bear to share? This was all so new, so confusing... "I don't know how I feel." A pause. "I'm grateful I can feel _anything_." He looked up at met the steady gaze of his mentor, his father-figure, the standard by which he judged all others. "I know I'm obsessed with her."

_Then say it_, Carlisle said mentally. _You keep telling me that you're obsessed, you're infatuated. Say that you're in love with her._

Could he? Edward wondered. She was just a girl, a delicious-smelling teenager in his biology class with a propensity for getting injured. A girl whose room he sat outside of each night, listening to her breathe while she slept. Obsessed? Certainly. Infatuated? Yes. But...in love? "I don't think...is this how love feels, Carlisle?"

His reply was a kind smile and an arched eyebrow.

Edward took a deep breath. "I'm in love with her."

_Was that so hard, Son?_

"Terrifying," Edward answered, his voice shaking. He wanted anything but this. Anything but the perfect memory of her heart pounding a tempting beat whenever he came near her, anything but horror-filled memory of seeing that van careen toward her in the parking lot. How could he have fallen in love with a fragile little human?

**Author's Note:**

> **Movie/quote: ** _"Do you love her?" - "I don't know how I feel. I'm grateful I can feel anything... I know I'm obsessed with her." - "Then say it. You keep telling me that you're obsessed, you're infatuated. Say that you're in love with her." - "I'm in love with her." - Network (1976) AFI# 64_


End file.
